(a) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a smoke guiding machine, and more particularly, to a smoke guiding machine utilizing principle of wind walls and disposed around a gas stove. The smoke guiding machine according to the invention is capable of guiding smoke produced while cooking to an entrance of a smoke exhaust, thereby discharging the smoke to outdoors and omnidirectionally isolating the smoke.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A common kitchen gas stove is provided with a smoke exhaust above for discharging smoke on top of the kitchen gas stove. However, for that a certain distance exists between the smoke exhaust and the gas stove, a suction range of the smoke exhaust cannot be effectively expanded. As a result, a portion of the remaining smoke still contaminates kitchen utensils, and even become hazardous to lungs when being inhaled.
Referring to the Taiwan Patent Publication No. 383088 disclosing xe2x80x9cWind Forwarding Device for Assisting Suction and Discharge of Smoke Exhaustxe2x80x9d (to be referred to as the first cited invention), and Publication No. 479789 disclosing xe2x80x9cCompelling Smoke Guiding Machinexe2x80x9d (to be referred to as the second cited invention), wherein a positioning pole 3 is necessarily used for pivotally disposing a wind forwarding device 2 to a smoke exhaust 11 in the first cited invention. Yet, gas stoves 12 in each household come in distinct dimensions, meaning that gas stoves 12 having longer lengths or larger sizes are inapplicable to the first cited invention. In addition, the wind forwarding device 2 cannot be attached around the gas stove 12 for forming an integral.
A compelling smoke guiding machine A disclosed by the second cited invention has a rather complicated structure. The compelling smoke guiding machine A comprises mechanisms of a secondary arm 2, a pivotal arm 30, an end cover 40, a transmission axis cover 50, an interconnecting pole 60, a cover assembly 70, a blower 80 and a blower fan axis 90. Also, the smoke guiding machine A can merely be disposed in front of a gas stove 11, and thus fails to accomplish as an omnidirectional smoke-isolating device. Above all, the compelling smoke guiding machine A cannot be closed attached with the gas stove 11 for forming an integral.
In the first and second cited inventions, the wind forwarding device and the compelling smoke guiding machine are assembled using screw bolts and are hence manpower-consuming. Also, because the mechanisms have invariable dimensions and cannot be combined into integrals with common gas stove units having distinct widths and sizes. Furthermore, the prior mechanisms are inadaptable to different heights between smoke exhausts and gas stoves in various households, and appropriate wind speeds for forwarding smoke produced and required for facilitating discharge of the smoke cannot adjusted and obtained.
The primary object of the invention is to provide a smoke guiding machine comprising a track fastened at two ends of rear sides of a front machine, respectively, wherein each track is provided with a U-shaped channel; and a protrusion fastened at one side of left and right machines, respectively, wherein the protrusions are slid into the channels at the tracks of the front machine for combining the left and right machines to the front machine. Using displacement of the protrusions in the tracks, the invention is adaptable to gas stoves having distinct dimensions.
The other object of the invention is to provide a smoke guiding machine comprising beveled wind guiding leaves at inner edges of machine casings of the front machine, and the left and right machines, such that the wind guiding leaves are capable of complementing air flows at corners for facilitating forwarding smoke produced upward to reach a suction range of a smoke exhaust.